Until the Next Full Moon
by YukinoKara
Summary: It's Halloween in Amestris; and Edward and Alphonse have never heard of it. Wrath decides to spread his joy around- after all, festivity is contagious... EnvyxEd


I decided to write a oneshot for Halloween- even though my country doesn't even celebrate it.

This is my first attempt at writing EdxEnvy; it's also my first try at 3rd person. Please tell me how I went ^_^

Money is in sens, which is like yen.

Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist and its plot, characters and awesome art do not belong to me. Thank yaoi it doesn't. O.o Also, Naruto and Yugioh (abridged) characters do not belong to me. And neither does the show, "The Smurfs."

Warnings: Swearing, shounen-ai, Edvy. Don't like, don't read. Simple as that.

Rating: T, but detailed. Read at your own discretion XD

* * *

Edward stormed down the halls of Central Headquarters, with Alphonse quickly following behind him. Edward kicked open Colonel Mustang's office door, strolling in as if he owned the place. He walked over to Roy's desk and slammed his hands on the table.

"What's going on?!" Edward demanded, glaring at Roy with fury dancing in his eyes.

"Well," Roy started, "I _was_ doing my paperwork before you so _rudely_ interrupted-"

"-quit bullshitting," Edward interrupted, "you and I both know that you're more likely to turn down a date with a girl than willingly do paperwork. Now, tell me what's up with the city."

Roy raised a brow, "something's wrong with the city? Like what? No- don't tell me, they're having a sale on men's cologne?!" Roy asked, with sparkles in his eyes.

Edward stared at Roy incredulously, stunned that something like that would be the first thing to pop up in Roy's mind. Alphonse stepped forward and stood next to his brother. Seeing as Edward wasn't making any move to reply, he asked instead, "what we mean is, why is the city covering everything with black and orange decorations? Is there a party we don't know about?"

Roy looked at Alphonse, surprise clearly written on his face. "You mean you don't know? It's October thirty-first today."

Edward broke out of his trance and gave Roy a questioning look, "so? What's that got to do with anything?"

Roy abruptly stood up and slammed his hands on the table- causing Edward and Alphonse to step back a little in shock. "You mean that you've _never _heard of Halloween before?!" Roy glanced between the two brothers, his shock evident on his face.

Edward screwed his face in confusion. "Howloween?"

A sudden laugh caused the four people in the room to divert their attention to the door. Jean Havoc was leaning against the doorframe, laughing so hard that his ever present cigarette butt fell from his lips and onto the floor. Jean wiped small tears of laughter from his eyes and bent down to retrieve his cancer stick.

"Colonel, Ed and Al are hicks." Jean said, staring at the two mentioned with a knowing gaze.

"Havoc, please refrain from using such language." Said Riza, her voice crisp and controlled. Havoc looked up at her in surprise, and then shook his head.

"That's not what I meant- I mean that Ed and Al are from the country, so they might not have heard of it before. After all, I've heard that Risembool is quite isolated." Said Jean, fixing Riza with a steady gaze.

"That's true, I've never heard of 'Helloween'; have you, brother?" Alphonse asked, turning to Edward.

"Can't say I have." Edward stated bluntly. Turning back to Jean, he asked, "Well, what is 'Howloween'?"

Jean turned his head to the room behind him slightly, and then nodded his head in that direction. "For this sort of thing, it's best to get more than one opinion."

Jean walked back into the shared office. Edward glanced at Alphonse questioningly, and with Alphonse's nod, they followed Jean.

Roy sighed as he closed the door after them. "They never do clean up after themselves, do they?"

Riza sighed, a slight smile playing on her face. "It can't be helped; they are still children, after all."

Roy glanced at the door behind him, a slight smirk on his face. "Yeah, no matter how 'mature' they might be, they're still kids, both inside and out."

* * *

"So, spill it; what is this 'Howloween' that you all keep mentioning?" Edward asked rudely, staring the people gathered around Vato Falman's desk down.

"Well," started Kain Fuery, "firstly, it's called 'Halloween', and it's a holiday."

Vato, Heymans Breda, Jean and Kain stared at Edward and Alphonse expectantly.

"Well? Is that it? That's what everyone's making such a big fuss about? A fucking holiday?" Edward asked, disappointed and unimpressed.

"Halloween: a one day holiday celebrated on the 31st of October by children going door to door while wearing costumes and begging for treats and/or playing pranks." Vato monotonously stated.

Everyone stared at Vato. Kain, Heymansand Jean were astonished that Vato had just made a potentially fun holiday sound as dull as paperwork, and Edward and Alphonse were wondering why cities had such strange holidays.

"So, basically; Halloween is a holiday in which kids can scam sugar off people and prank them as well?" asked Edward.

"Pretty much, although we did forget to mention one thing." Heymans said, bored.

"What?" Edward and Alphonse asked in unison.

Jean and Heymans exchanged smirks, and then looked back at Edward's clueless expression. "Fear."

Edward and Alphonse looked at them in confusion. "Fear? What do you mean?" Alphonse questioned.

"Well," Jean started, "Halloween is the perfect excuse to come up with elaborate pranks, and plot to scare the crap out of people; especially old ladies who give you apples instead of lollies, or people with bad costumes- namely the cosplayers."

Edward looked at Jean in disbelief, "that's all? You get lollies? Although, scaring people does sound fun… and what the heck is a cosplayer?"

"I don't like the idea of scaring people, but going door to door for lollies sounds like fun! And I won't even need a costume; the armour is a costume in itself! Can we go, Brother, please?" Alphonse asked, towering over his brother.

"Erm… sure Al, why not. It's not like we have anything better to do." Edward replied, shrugging.

"Great! Now, you have to get a costume first." said Alphonse.

"That's right Ed, keep in the spirit! We've yet to see you in anything but leather pants, anyway." Jean muttered.

"What was that?" Edward questioned, glaring at Jean suspiciously.

Jean sweated slightly; and forced a smile. "Nothing!"

Edward stared at him doubtfully for a few seconds, and then walked away after Alphonse started dragging him to the door by his arm. "We need to find a really good costume, Brother!"

"Fine- but you choose. I can't be bothered choosing." Edward stated, with no idea what he had just done.

"Really, Brother?!" Alphonse asked excitedly.

"Yes, but no cats. At all." Edward said, looking at Alphonse seriously.

"So, as long as it's not a cat, it's fine?" Alphonse questioned.

Edward walked ahead in the direction of the Headquarters' exit, waving a hand in the air carelessly. "Yeah, sure."

Alphonse cheered slightly, running to catch up to his brother. As they passed the guards at the gate, Alphonse stopped to bow slightly at them. "Merry Halloween!"

The two guards laughed slightly, and then corrected him. "It's 'happy' Halloween."

"Oh, okay!" Alphonse said, cheerfully.

"So, are you two going to go get candy?" the bald guard asked.

"Yup!" Alphonse replied cheerfully.

"Al, come on; do you want me to go get a costume or not?" Edward called out, already walking away in the direction of the street stores.

"Coming, brother!" Alphonse replied, and then bowed again before running to catch up with his brother.

The bald guard shook his head, smiling, and turned to his partner with a sigh. "I remember when we were kids; we used to trick or treat all the time. The costumes were so fun, the parents always gave the kids with the best costumes more candy."

"That's true," the tall, thin guard nodded. "Going door to door, asking for candy, those were the days. I remember when you went as a fairy." At this, the tall guard sniggered.

The bald guard blushed, "so what?! We were kids!"

The tall guard chuckled merrily. "Sure, sure."

Unbeknownst to the two guards, a small figure was kneeling in the bushes, listening to their every word. The figure grinned widely, and then shot out of the bushes, running away from Headquarters in a rush. The bald guard stopped blushing and arguing, and turned in the direction of the bush. "Did you hear something?"

The tall guard gave him a mock suspicious look, "are you trying to change the subject, _Fairy-san_?"

The bald guard blushed again, and resumed their argument.

* * *

The figure ran up to a young woman; who was dressed in an old, red dress. The figure looked up at her expectantly, and bowed slightly before asking a question, "Mother, may I go out tonight?"

The woman frowned slightly, before replying with a question of her own. "Why would you want to, Wrath?"

Wrath smiled widely up at her, and said, "the humans are celebrating some sort of holiday; Halloween I think it was called, and you get to scare people and get free candy!"

The woman smirked slightly, before saying, "well, if you want to scare the humans and rip them off, then sure, why not."

Wrath let out a short, "yay!" and hugged the woman happily. "I'll need some money, too, so I can buy a costume."

The woman shrugged slightly, and said, "okay, sure. Here, have three thousand sens." The woman took the aforementioned amount of money out of her pocket, and handed it to Wrath.

Wrath grinned widely again, and took the money. "Thank you so much, Dante!"

The woman; Dante, smiled and said, "now- you must take someone with you. Lust and Gluttony are on a mission, Greed's out being a rebel, Pride and Sloth are busy fooling the military, so that leaves Envy. Take him with you."

Wrath smiled again and nodded, before leaving to find his 'brother'.

Dante shook her head slightly, "kids these days… oh no! I'm going to miss my music station!" Dante hurried out of the room, off to listen to music that no one knows or cares about.

* * *

Wrath ran up to Envy, who was sitting on a branch of a tree, seemingly asleep. Wrath quickly scaled the tree, crept up to Envy, and suddenly shouted, "wake up! Dante said that you have to take me to get a costume and go trick or treating!"

Envy jerked up at the mention of costume; and spun around to see Wrath's grinning face, "what? Oh no- don't tell me it's Halloween."

At Wrath's enthusiastic nod, Envy groaned. "Not that stupid children's holiday."

Wrath pouted slightly, before saying, "it sounds like fun! You get to scam people and scare the crap out of them-"

"-don't fucking swear." Envy interrupted.

Wrath ignored him; and continued. "Besides, Dante said you had to take me, since everyone else is busy. And she gave me money."

Envy sighed, knowing that Wrath was serious if Dante had given him money. For all she knew; she could wake up in a bed covered in syrup the next morning, knowing Wrath. Envy stood up, beckoning for Wrath to follow him. "Come on, we might as well get you a costume."

Wrath cheered and jumped off the branch, running to catch up with Envy, who was walking in the direction of the shops.

* * *

Edward grimaced at the sight of the costumes; most of them were tacky and distasteful. They were lacking _skulls. _Edward glanced, embarrassed, at the sight of Alphonse skipping along the rows of costumes, looking for an outfit which appealed to him. Edward sighed; knowing that Alphonse would most likely pick something _cute_ and _fluffy_ instead of scary and threatening.

Alphonse suddenly appeared behind Edward, holding up a pair of stilts and long pants. "Look, brother, maybe you can go as yourself; only taller!"

A vein throbbed dangerously in Edward's forehead. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN THE DERBIS BENEATH YOUR FINGERNAILS?!" Edward yelled, flailing his arms rapidly.

The shop clerk stomped up to Edward, and dragged him outside the store. "Keep quiet or get out!" he yelled, slamming the door after retrieving the costume from Alphonse and pushing him outside.

Alphonse sighed, and said softly to his fuming sibling, "Brother, that's the sixth store we've been kicked out of. There's only one store left, so you'll have to be quiet."

Edward sighed; and replied, "well, I'm hungry, so I'm going to get something to eat. I'll meet you in front of the store."

Alphonse nodded, and walked into the last store, _'Creepy, Crawly and Cute Costumes'_. Edward shuddered slightly at the name, hoping silently that Alphonse would pick something with minimal fluff. Edward walked over to a shop that was selling bread, and stared at the display with his mouth watering.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" A voice broke him out of his trance, and Edward glared up at the woman smiling _down_ at him.

"I'm not a frickin' girl! Do I _look_ like a girl to you?!" Edward growled, glaring daggers up at the clerk.

"I'm sorry, sir; my mistake. Now, what would you like?" The woman kept smiling down at him.

Edward sighed, knowing that being kicked out of six stores was enough for one day. "I'll have a hotdog."

The clerk nodded, picked up the desired item with tongs, and then placed it gingerly in a paper bag. "Is that all?" with Edward's nod, she told him the cost of three hundred sens. Edward handed her the money, took the bag, and walked out of the store. Edward walked towards a bench next to the store and sat down, pulling out the hotdog. Edward took a bite out of the hotdog, wondering what Alphonse was doing.

* * *

Alphonse looked around, excited with the costumes. Alphonse had first looked at the "Creepy" and "Crawly" section, but found most of the costumes disturbing and, well; creepy. Alphonse spun around in a small circle, delighted by the costumes which surrounded him. To his left was a row filled with cat costumes, including fluffy ears attached to headbands, small fang cases with free gum (to attach the case to the tooth), belts with long, silky tails attached, and fluffy boots and gloves. To his right was a row filled with similar attire, only the costumes were fashioned in the style of a dog. Alphonse reached for a pair of white cat ears, but quickly drew it back as he recalled Edward saying that cat costumes were out of the question. Alphonse turned to the dog section, walking along the aisle until something caught his eye. Alphonse almost glowed with happiness as he studied the costume- fluffy, black ears attached to a pale yellow headband, small white fangs with tasteless gum, a thin, black collar with the flamel engraved on the dog tag and a fluffy, black tail attached to a black leather belt.

Alphonse sighed softly as he eyed the leather belt, "so much for Brother wearing something other than leather…"

Alphonse picked up the costume, paused, and then picked up a formal black button shirt, and a pair of blue jeans with frayed ends and rips across the knees. Nodding at his decision, Alphonse walked over to the clerk behind the counter to pay for the costume.

After paying, Alphonse picked up the bag containing the costume, and then walked outside to meet Edward.

* * *

"Have you chosen one yet?" Envy whined, long having lost his patience.

"Not yet!" Wrath said excitedly as he tried on yet _another_ costume. Envy was getting fed up with this- they had been through six stores. _Six_, and Wrath still hadn't found a costume he liked. Envy sighed as Wrath shuffled through a box of costumes; this was taking _way_ too long. Envy walked over to an aisle of large costumes, and picked up a full body cat costume in the smallest size. The costume was of a fluffy, short haired cat. The cat costume was black in colour; with small, white dots along the back, and came with white gloves and shoes.

Envy walked over to Wrath and dumped the costume on top of him. "Here, brat. How's this one?"

Wrath hastily pulled the costume off his head and froze when he saw it. Envy stared at Wrath, wondering why he had suddenly stopped moving. Wrath abruptly stood up, grabbed the costume and walked over to the clerk at the counter while yelling, "THIS IS THE BEST COSTUME _EVER_!"

Envy shook his head and sighed; wondering why he always seemed to get into these situations. Dismissing the thought, he walked up the counter the drag Wrath away from the clerk; who was trying to sell him chocolate. The last thing that kid needed was more sugar.

Envy glanced at the clock on the shop's wall; which read seven O'clock. Envy walked out of the store, causing Wrath to run to keep up.

Wrath looked into a shop window, and grinned widely. "Hey, Envy, how about you get dressed up too?"

Envy froze mid step as he registered Wrath's question. Turning to Wrath, he raised an eyebrow. "Why the hell would I do that?"

Wrath grinned even wider and pointed to the shop window. Envy strolled over and looked at the picture Wrath was pointing at. The picture was of a pale man adorned with a black suit and cape, sitting on a roof. The man was smirking evilly, revealing his sharp fangs. His ears were slightly pointed, and his eyes were a deep red. The giant, full moon in the background made the picture seem evil; and more dramatic.

Envy smirked as he studied the picture. "Sure, why the hell not, it would give me something to do, anyway. Now, Wrath; it's already getting dark, so let's go get changed."

Wrath shot Envy a puzzled look. "Where?"

Envy looked around the area, and his eyes lit up slightly as he spotted the public toilets. Pointing to it; he said, "over there."

Wrath nodded and ran over to the small building, with Envy walking at a leisurely pace behind him.

* * *

Edward studied his reflection in the dorm room mirror, slightly embarrassed at the sight. The pale yellow colour of the headband blended in perfectly with his hair, making the fluffy, black ears of the headband appear real. Edward had arranged his bangs to hide his real ears; making the costume seem even more realistic.

Edward had also discarded all his clothes in favour of the costume, except for his boots. He had left the top three and bottom two buttons of the black shirt undone; revealing part of his chest and abdomen, and had folded the collar upwards to cover most of his neck. He had also needed to buckle the belt to the last hole; since the jeans were big around the hips. The tail didn't stick out like Edward had thought it would, since the shirt tail covered a little of it.

Edward had decided to wear the black collar; but only because Alphonse had started a speech on how he wasn't able to wear a costume and how he wished he had the opportunity to wear a costume instead of using the suit of armour his soul was sealed in.

Edward sighed; Alphonse was becoming quite manipulative- and that could be bad for him in the future.

Edward turned around at the sound of clapping; and saw that Alphonse was bouncing up and down slightly in his excitement. "It looks amazing, Brother! We should have celebrated this holiday sooner!"

Edward smiled slightly at his brother's excitement; if he was happy, then Edward would go through this weird city holiday. "Hey Al, I've been wondering; what am I? Don't tell me this is a pun about me being a dog of the military."

Alphonse said excitedly, "you're a werewolf, a normal human who changes into a wolf during the full moon!"

Edward looked at Alphonse sceptically, and then shrugged.

Alphonse looked at the clock and gasped, and turned to his right to pick up the plastic bags in which they would keep their lollies. "It's already seven fifteen, Brother, let's go!"

Edward nodded, and they both ran out of the building; Alphonse happily returning calls of "Happy Halloween!" and Edward ignoring the many wolf whistles coming from Jean and his friends.

* * *

Wrath knocked on the fifth door, and waited excitedly for someone to answer. A middle aged woman opened the door; and smiled when Wrath sang, "happy Halloween, trick or treat!"

The woman reached into the fishbowl filled with lollies on the counter next to the door, and dropped a handful in Wrath's paper bag. "You're such a cute little boy, are you with your friends?"

Wrath shook his head happily, and said, "no, but I'm with Envy!"

The woman tilted her head to the side in confusion as Wrath gestured with his hand for Envy to come out of the bushes. Envy walked up the steps to stand beside Wrath; blushing slightly at his attire. Envy had kept his preferred form; but shifted his upper canine teeth to become sharp fangs, and replaced his usual clothes with formal black pants, a black singlet which was torn just beneath the chest; revealing his stomach, and a black, collared cape with a red silk lining. Envy had kept his socks and gloves, but discarded his headband; causing his hair to lose a little of its bounce, become slightly longer, and fall along the sides of his face; framing it.

Envy's slight blush faded and a smirk made its way onto his face as he watched the woman's face pale, and he snickered slightly as she slammed the door in their faces.

Turning to Wrath, Envy said, "come on, on to the next pathetic human."

Wrath grinned and skipped along the path, walked along the sidewalk and ran up the next person's pathway; with Envy in tow.

* * *

"Oh my god; you are _so_ cute!" yet another mother hugged Edward; fussing over how cute he was. The sad thing was; she wasn't the first.

Edward growled slightly, and resisted the urge to push her back. "This is for Al, this is for Al, this is for Al…" was his quiet mantra.

"Oh my, and aren't you a dear? What's your name?" the woman screeched at Alphonse, who was only slightly disturbed.

"My name is Alphonse, happy Halloween! May we have some candy?" Alphonse asked politely.

"Why, of course; you two dearies are just so cute, how could I _not_ give you sweets?' the woman disappeared into the house for a moment, and returned with a small box filled with chocolate. "Some sweets for the sweets!" the woman sang, and put a handful in both Edward and Alphonse's bags.

Alphonse and Edward walked away from the house as the woman closed the door. "I swear," Edward said, "those old ladies get weirder everytime. And they're so _clingy._"

Alphonse said, "look on the bright side, brother. At least they aren't _fangirls_."

Edward shuddered at the thought. "Yes, you're right, Al."

Edward and Alphonse walked along the sidewalk, and then rounded the corner. Edward suddenly crashed into someone, knocking them both to the ground in opposite directions.

Edward hastily stood up, brushed the dirt from his clothes and said, "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I wa- ENVY?!"

Edward and Alphonse stared, astonished, as Envy stood up, blushing slightly at being caught in a costume.

Wrath suddenly ran to a stop beside Envy; and said, "hey, Envy, wait up! If you go too fast then I'll lose yo- Oh, hi Edward, Alphonse."

Edward stared at the two, still shocked, while Alphonse cheerfully said, "hello! Are you trick or treating too?"

Wrath nodded enthusiastically, and showed Alphonse his bag. "See? I've already gotten heaps of candy- wow; you've got lots too!"

Edward stared at Envy, and then burst into laughter. "You're trick or treating? That's hilarious, who's paying you?"

Envy glared at Edward, and replied, "no one, I have to do this. What's your excuse, _bitch_?"

Edward glared at Envy and said, "I'm not a _bitch_, I'm a _werewolf_. There's a difference."

Envy smirked at Edward and said, "not much. They both spread their legs for just about anyone, and any_thing._"

As Edward blushed and came up with a retort, Wrath turned to Alphonse and asked, "knowing Envy, they're going to be at it for a while. Wanna go trick or treating some more?"

Alphonse nodded, and they both continued onto the next street, so they wouldn't hear Edward and Envy arguing.

Edward glared even harder at Envy, and said, "that's not true; and you know it. Besides; at least I'm not an undead blood sucking _whore_."

Envy growled and replied, "just because I look like this doesn't mean I have to act like it. Anyway, what's with your costume? I would have thought that you would have picked something with _stilts_ so you could appear _taller._"

Edward inhaled sharply, and yelled, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT BEING CAUGHT OUT IN THE RAIN WOULDN'T BE DANGEROUS BECAUSE THE RAINDROPS WOULD MISS HIM AND HE WOULD BE ABLE TO BREATHE BECAUSE HE CAN FIND THE ATOMS OF OXYGEN IN THE WATER,' Edward took in another breath, '-BECAUSE THEY'RE NO LARGER THAN HIM?!"

Edward stood there; panting, as Envy poked his ears; trying to see if they still worked. Once Envy recovered, he replied with a soft, "you."

As Edward's face started to turn purple with rage, Envy looked around; about to call for Wrath, and realised that he wasn't there. Envy noticed that Alphonse was missing, too. "Hey, O'chibi-san, where's your tin can of a brother and the brat?"

Edward blinked in confusion, and then looked around as he registered Envy's words, his face returning to the normal colour. "I don't know, but knowing Al; they'd probably be together."

Envy sighed. "Any idea where they might be?"

Edward smirked, "what makes you think I'll help you?"

Envy growled, "because, if you don't; then I'll beat the shit out of you."

Edward's smirk grew, and he raised his fists; ready to fight, when an old lady passing by smacked him in the back of his head with an oversized purple handbag. "No fighting; it's Halloween!"

Edward stared in shock; holding the back of his head with his flesh hand, as he watched the crazy old lady walk away.

Edward looked over to Envy, whom was doubled over in laughter. Edward blushed slightly, before yelling, "it's not funny!"

Envy only laughed harder, his knees collapsing so that he was rolling on the floor in laughter. Edward's blush deepened, and he started to walk away.

Envy noticed Edward moving, and stood up to follow him; still laughing. Once Envy had controlled his laughter, he strolled next to Edward; his face flushed from laughter. "Okay, I've had my fun."

Edward huffed slightly, and said, "good. Now leave."

Envy mock pouted, and said, "but why? I'll help you find your tin can of a brother."

Edward glared at Envy. "He's not a tin can."

Envy shrugged and said, "fine, then he's tuna."

Edward looked at Envy; shocked. Envy said, "hey, it's either that or tin can- take your pick." Edward rolled his eyes and walked ahead. Taking this as an invitation; Envy matched his pace to Edward's.

A little boy ran up to Edward, and said, "wow! Your costume is amazing!"

Edward gave the boy an odd look, and said, "um, thanks?"

The little boy grinned widely. "Are you a smurf? You got the height just right! Although; you need to be blue."

Edward started to turn purple with rage, and in the poor lighting of the crowded streets; the boy mistook this as blue. "That's better! _Now_ you're a smurf!"

Edward made a move to lunge forward, to tear the boy's eyes out, but Envy quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him along; away from the loud mouthed boy. Envy started laughing again, dragging a ranting Edward behind him. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THEY COULD PASS AS AN UNDER DEVELOPED SMURF FOETUS?!"

Envy continued dragging Edward along, until Edward realised what was happening. "Hey, Envy; you can let go now."

Realising that he was still holding Edward's arm, Envy suddenly dropped it as if it burned him, and then turned his face away; blushing and mentally scolding himself.

Edward continued walking alongside Envy, wondering why Envy had suddenly gone quiet. As suddenly as the little boy had appeared, a little girl walked up to Envy; and said innocently, "excuse me, Mr. Palm tree? I think you're lost; the weather's too cold here for you to be growing."

Envy glared murderously at the little girl, and moved forward to swing a punch at her; but Edward caught Envy's right hand with his left before it hit the girl, and dragged Envy along; away from the girl.

Edward muttered, "I swear, this holiday is so strange; it's like all the weird people come out at once to wreak havoc. Speaking of Havoc, I need to get back at him for calling Al and I hicks. Oh yeah; I need to go grocery shopping, too. But not milk, never the milk. I wonder if we have any pocky left, I love that stuff. Not the chocolate kind, though; the strawberry kind is so much nicer."

As Edward continued to talk to himself, Envy noticed that they were holding hands. Stealing a glance at Edward's face, he realised that Edward didn't know he was still doing it. Mentally shrugging, Envy decided to just leave it be for now, and continued to walk as Edward ranted to himself.

"-and the tables need polishing, the one next to the bed is wonky, I need to pick up some paper to stuff under the leg; to make it stable, and the bathroom mirror is dirty; I must clean that at some point. And-"

Edward was cut off as he noticed his right arm suddenly become lighter, and looked up to see a little kid running off with his bag of candy; and Envy's too. As Edward moved to give chase, a blonde kid wearing a bright orange and dark blue jumpsuit jumped in his way. "Never fear; for Uzumaki Naruto is here! I shall retri-"

The blond boy was interrupted by a pink haired girl and a black haired boy walking up to him, "Michael, you aren't bothering innocent people again; are you? I'm very sorry; he's getting too into his character." The pink haired girl bowed slightly to them, then dragged the boy away, with the black haired boy in tow.

Edward watched them leave, and said, "did you see that kid's hair? It looked like a bird's butt."

Envy shook his head in bewilderment; and said, "and the girl's hair was pinker than bubblegum! Kids these days."

The pink haired girl said to the boys, "wasn't that so cute? They were holding hands; they make such a cute couple. Now, if only you two would follow their example and hurry up and get together-"

"What was that, Sarah- I mean, Sakura-chan?"

"Nothing, nothing."

* * *

Edward and Envy kept walking along the street, keeping an eye out for Alphonse and Wrath. Neither of them had noticed that they were still holding hands, even though they could both feel it.

Edward looked up to see three teenage boys walking towards them, apparently with good intentions. They were dressed quite strangely; one of them had big, black and purple spiked hair with golden bangs; and had a prism on a chain wrapped around his neck, the other was a pale boy with brown eyes and white hair; with a strange necklace, and the last boy was taller than the other two; he had brown hair and blue eyes, was wearing a large white coat; and had some sort of card on a string tied around his neck.

They walked up to Edward and Envy, and started talking.

"Hello, my comrades. My name is Yugi, this is Bakura, and that bastard over there is Kaiba." The small boy said, "what's up?"

"Yes, we're innocent. We don't want to steal any belongings of yours or anything." Said the tall, brown haired boy.

"Ryan- I mean, Kaiba, you can't steal other people's things; it's against the rules." Said the white haired boy.

"SCREW THE RULES I HAVE MONEY." The brown haired boy snarled.

"Money can get you out of trouble, but if you run out of money, then you're doomed." The short boy said.

"SCREW THE MONEY I HAVE RULES," the brown haired boy growled, "wait- let me try that again."

Edward and Envy slowly walked around them, and then ran away from them. They stopped once they had ran to the next street; still holding hands. Envy shuddered slightly, and said, "you're right; the freaks _do_ come out at Halloween."

Edward looked down and saw that they were holding hands, and quickly let go; walking ahead to hide his blush. Envy stared after him, shrugged, and walked a step behind him. Edward was busy avoiding Envy's eyes; and didn't notice a kid suddenly gasp at the sight of them, and then run away. Envy noticed the movement, and recognised the boy.

Envy started running forward; tapping Edward on the shoulder to get his attention, "come on, O'chibi-san, that's the kid who took our candy!"

Edward fixed the running figure ahead with a steady gaze, and then broke out into a run. The boy ran into someone's front yard; and Edward and Envy followed. The boy ran into a club house; closing the door behind him. Edward and Envy burst into the small room, trying to see the boy in the darkness. The boy suddenly ran between them, taking the bags of candy with him. He hastily slammed the door shut; locked it, and gestured for his friends, who were hiding in the bushes, to start moving a couch; which was placed next to the door. They pushed it until it was directly in front of the entrance, and then ran away; saying, "tonight we feast!"

Edward and Envy stood there in the dark, stunned at what had just happened. "We just… got beaten… by a bunch of kids." Envy said, while Edward started banging his head against the wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stu-"

Envy sighed and groped around in the dark, stopping only when he felt the material of Edward's shirt, and pulled him away from the wall. "Doing that is pointless; it will only give you brain damage."

Edward sighed, and said, "this sucks. It's dark and I can't see, and I can't remember the transmutation circle for wood at the moment."

Envy chuckled sightly, and Edward glared in his voice's direction. Envy looked around in Edward's general direction, and said, "why did you suddenly go quiet?"

Edward replied, "because; I'm glaring at you."

Envy said, "well, in case you haven't noticed, this room is pitch black, I can't _see_ any of your facial expressions."

Edward moved his left arm forward, and when his fingers brushed against silky material; he grasped it and walked forward. He moved close enough to Envy so he could slightly see him, and said, "there. _Now_ can you see me?"

Envy blushed and looked away, saying, "…yeah."

Edward let go of Envy's cloak, and then groped around in the dark in search of a wall. Edward knew he had found it when he walked into something hard. Edward then felt across the wall with his left hand, and tapped the wood with his right. Edward walked sideways to his left, stopping when he felt a gap in the wood. Edward tried to push it open, but found that it was locked. "Envy, I found the door; but it won't open. I think it's locked."

Envy walked forward in the direction of Edward's voice, not really paying attention to where he was going. He kept walking forward until he crashed against Edward. Edward growled and opened his mouth to ask him to watch where he was going, but closed it when he remembered that it was dark; and neither of them could see where they were going. Envy tapped the door above Edward's head, and tried pushing it. The door moved slightly, but stopped when it hit the couch outside.

"Something from the outside's blocking the way." Envy said, not realising that his voice was causing a breath on Edward's ear. Edward blushed slightly; not knowing why he was blushing. The feeling was weird on his skin, but not unwelcome. Edward shook his head slightly, and asked, "so, what are we going to do, then?"

Envy said, "I don't know. The kids will probably come back, unless they want to be charged for kidnapping and theft."

Edward shrugged and turned around; sliding down the door until he was sitting. Envy looked around; wondering where the heat had gone. "Oi, O'chibi-san, where'd you go?"

Edward said, "down here. If I'm going to have to wait, then I'm not going to stand around."

Envy shrugged, and sat down, slightly leaning against Edward.

There was a lengthy silence, but it wasn't awkward. Edward wondered what Alphonse was doing, and Envy closed his eyes; enjoying the rare silence. As Edward was beginning to wonder how doughnuts got holes in them, he felt something get heavier against his right arm, causing it to press into his body slightly. Edward turned his head to the right slightly, and noticed that Envy had fallen asleep. "Huh…," Edward silently mused, "I didn't know homunculi could sleep…"

Edward leaned his head against Envy's shoulder; causing Envy's head to lean on top of his. "I'm tired…I guess all that yelling today took more out of me than I thought." Edward said quietly to himself, and then closed his eyes slightly. The silence was broken slightly as Edward yelped; surprised that Envy had suddenly gotten really heavy, causing him to fall onto the floor. Edward looked down, but remembered that he couldn't see more than five centimetres in front of his eyes.

Edward lay still and listened, and inwardly groaned when he heard Envy's soft, even breathing; indicating that he was still asleep.

Edward pulled his left arm out from under his back, and shook Envy lightly. "Oi, wake up. I'm being crushed here."

Envy groaned slightly, muttering, "ngh…let me sleep," and wrapped his arms around Edward, nuzzling his face into Edward's chest. Edward blushed deeply and lay still, not knowing what to do. Edward wondered why he was so nervous- Envy was a guy, so this shouldn't be embarrassing. What's more, he was the enemy- he should be fighting him; not letting Envy use him as a pillow. Edward sighed softly, confused at why he was…_enjoying this._ Edward mentally shrugged; being attention and hormonally deprived must be getting to him.

Edward knew that they couldn't stay like this for long; Envy was crushing him.

Edward poked Envy in what felt like his ribs; and said, "hey; you need to wake up. I'm still being squashed."

Envy stirred slightly, and opened his eyes. Envy blinked hard, looked around; and said, "why is it so dark?"

Edward mentally slapped himself- what a stupid thing to say. Edward said, "a little kid stole our candy and we chased him to this cubby house, and we got locked inside. It's dark because it's night and there are no lights in here."

Envy said, "oh. But shouldn't there be a little bit of light, since it's a full moon?"

"There is, that's why we can see a little in front of our eyes."

Envy looked up a little, and frowned when he saw nothing but a vague outline of Edward's torso and collar. Envy moved his arms out from under Edward, and pressed them against the floor beside his own torso; pushing himself forward. Envy stopped when he was a few centimetres away from Edward's face, and smiled happily when he could see a little of Edward's face.

"That's better, now I can see you!" Envy exclaimed happily.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, pushing his upper body higher to see what Envy meant. Edward blushed deeply when he felt that his face was a hair's width away from Envy.

Envy didn't seem to care, and continued talking. "I don't like the dark, dark is good when you can still see, but not seeing is horrible." Envy paused, and then suddenly burst into laughter.

Edward's brows furrowed, his blush not fading. "What's so funny?"

Envy moved his forehead closer to Edward's; revealing his eyes, which twinkling in merriment. "I just realised, it's Halloween; so your costume suits perfectly- because it's a full moon."

Edward stared at Envy, wondering why that was so funny. Envy's eyes suddenly turned dark with a mischievous glint, and he lowered his head so it has positioned above Edward's neck. Envy pushed Edward down gently, so his shoulders were touching the floor.

Edward looked down at him in confusion; the blush on his face deepening slightly. "What are you doing?"

Envy moved his face closer to Edward's neck, breathing against it as he spoke. "I read that vampires suck the blood of their victims, I want to try it."

Edward shivered slightly as Envy's breath warmed his neck, and then frowned in confusion. "Why would you want to suck my blood? I'm sure it won't taste very good."

Envy silenced Edward by kissing his neck softly; leaving kisses from his collarbone to his jaw, and then trailed his tongue along the skin. Edward shivered slightly, not used to the feeling. Envy started sucking gently on a patch of skin; drawing it between his incisors, and bit down slightly; earning a startled gasp from Edward. Envy released the flesh between his teeth, and moved his head until it was directly above Edward's. Envy stared into Edward's eyes, which were slightly visible; even in the dim lighting. Envy lowered his head slightly, so that his lips were almost touching Edward's. Envy continued to look into Edward's eyes; almost as if asking for permission. Edward licked his suddenly dry lips; accidentally brushing against Envy's in the process. Envy took this as an invitation, and pressed his lips against Edward's. Edward's eyes widened as he panicked slightly, but calmed down a little when Envy wrapped his arms around his body.

Edward closed his eyes and lay back down; allowing Envy to take control of the kiss. Envy immediately took advantage of it, pressing his body against Edward's and kissing him more passionately. Edward hesitantly pressed his arms around Envy, embracing him completely when Envy tightened his grip on him. Envy swept his tongue against Edward's bottom lip; seeking entrance. Edward tentatively opened his mouth, and Envy instantaneously thrust his tongue inside Edward's mouth, brushing it against Edward's tongue. When Edward flinched, Envy withdrew his tongue slightly; and brushed his tongue along the outside of Edward's teeth; alternating between the molars and the insides of Edward's cheeks.

When he felt Edward begin to get used to the feeling, Envy started to massage Edward's shoulders; trying to help him relax. Edward groaned appreciatively, and started to kiss Envy back. Envy inwardly grinned happily as he accepted Edward's provocation; and twisted his tongue to meet Edward's. Edward curved his tongue around Envy's; finding that he liked the taste. It was refreshing- like having water on a hot day. Envy also found that he liked the taste of Edward, and he could taste a little of the hotdog he must have eaten earlier that day, but that taste was easily overruled by Edward's natural sweetness; a taste Envy knew he would become addicted to.

Edward quickly grew more confident with Envy's guidance, and began to fight for dominance. Edward kept swirling his tongue around Envy's, then quickly faked a right and propelled his tongue to the left, aiming for Envy's mouth. Envy was taken aback by Edward's sudden bold move, and allowed Edward to think he had won for a moment; before manoeuvring his tongue to push Edward's back into his own mouth. Envy smirked as he felt Edward pout against his lips, before remembering his original intention.

Envy slowly pulled away; letting his and Edward's tongue battle in midair for a moment, before moving away completely. Envy felt Edward's questioning gaze upon his face, and shifted until his face was once again above Edward's neck. What Envy could see of Edward's face lit up in understanding, and Edward lay down completely, relaxing his neck while tightening his hold on Envy slightly.

Envy used his teeth to drag Edward's shirt collar to his right, fully exposing the left of Edward's neck. Envy dropped a few kisses in the juncture between Edward's spinal cord and collar bone, and then dipped his tongue in the hollow muscle, dragging it along the skin until he was half way up Edward's neck; earning a short, but appreciative moan from him. Encouraged by Edward's moan, Envy took some of the exposed flesh into his mouth, sucking on the skin softly. When Edward moved his head to his right slightly to give Envy better access, Envy began to suck harder, drawing the thin muscle deep into his mouth.

Edward let out a sound that was a cross between a moan of pleasure and a moan of pain; Envy's fangs were starting to dig into his skin. Envy released the skin gently, moving his eyes close to the afflicted area to see the damage. There were two slight scratch marks; which were hard to see in the darkness. Envy nuzzled Edward's neck as an apology, and licked the wounds delicately; earning a soft groan of pleasure from Edward.

Envy licked the middle of Edward's neck, and rested his fangs against it; warning Edward about what was to come. Edward loosened his flesh arm from around Envy's mid back, and ran his hand through Envy's loose hair; caressing his head as a sign of permission. Envy softly bit into Edward's neck, and then paused a little. When Edward gave no sign of complaint, Envy bit down fully; purposely missing a direct hit on Edward's arteries. Envy swept his tongue across the skin as blood seeped out; finding that he liked the taste- though not as much as he liked the taste of Edward's mouth.

Envy swirled his tongue in a lazy circle in Edward's blood as he closed his eyes, before hungrily slurping it. Envy got lost in the taste of Edward's blood; not noticing him slowly tense beneath him.

Edward tightened his grip in Envy's hair, and said, "Envy… I'm going to… run out… of blood…"

Envy shifted his teeth to normal when he realised what Edward meant, and covered the two wounds with his tongue while he waited for the punctures to scab. Edward relaxed his muscles and listened to the sound of his and Envy's breathing; trying to slow his rapidly beating heart. Edward hadn't experienced anything like that before; so it had been overwhelming. Although Edward's pride was a little hurt because Envy had been in control, Edward found that he had still enjoyed it.

Envy felt the wound close up, and lightly released his mouth. Envy positioned his face above Edward's, and kissed him on the mouth softly. Edward was surprised by the gentle gesture; but kissed him back. Envy sat up, fixed what he could of his clothing, and sat against the wall, dragging Edward's upper body towards him. When he was close enough, Envy pulled Edward into his lap, and wrapped his arms possessively around Edward's waist. Edward smiled softly and placed his hands on top of Envy's arms while he leant back into the embrace; proud of the fact he wasn't blushing. Edward's pride grew a little as he looked up and saw that Envy was blushing slightly. Deciding to take advantage of his embarrassment, Edward tilted his head back a little and kissed Envy on the chin. Envy looked down in surprise, and tightened his grip on Edward with a soft smile.

Their moment was interrupted by a loud scraping sound from outside; causing Edward and Envy to look in that direction. There was a soft click, and the door opened. Envy and Edward's eyes weren't adjusted to the change, and they squinted in an attempt to protect themselves from the onslaught of light.

The boy who had opened who door gasped slightly at the sight of Envy and Edward hugging, and ran away screaming; causing his friends to run after him- although not before looking inside to see what had caused their leader to scream and run away like a girl.

Edward and Envy sat in their embrace for a little longer; waiting for their eyes to adjust to the light. When Edward could see, he stood up before turning around to offer Envy his hand. Envy took it and pulled himself up- making sure to not put his full weight on Edward's flesh arm.

Edward and Envy walked out of the cabin, looking at their surroundings as if for the first time. Edward suddenly gasped; and said, "AL! We've gotta find him!"

Envy shrugged and ran to catch up with Edward, who was running along the sidewalk. Edward and Envy ran along the different streets; not failing to notice how the number of people outside had dropped dramatically.

Edward exclaimed a short, "there!" in triumph as he spotted Alphonse and Wrath on the door step of an old style house; apparently speaking with an old lady.

As Edward and Envy ran closer to them, they were able hear their conversation.

Wrath was saying, "…and that's why you give people candy and not apples on Halloween."

The old lady shook her head; and said, "that may be so, but if you children eat healthier foods like apples, then your teeth will be in better condition by the time you get to my age."

Alphonse turned to Wrath and said, "let's just go; we already have our bags full anyway."

The lady said, "oh, good! Peace at last!" and closed the door.

Wrath grumbled an affirmative, turned around; and then froze as his eyes widened as he saw Envy and Edward. Wrath jumped forward and looked up at Envy with an excited expression. "Where have you been?! Did you know that it's ten O'clock at night now! And that lady wouldn't give us candy! And look how much we got; we hit the jackpot! And- hey, where are your bags?"

Envy sighed; and said, "some kid took them, so we don't have any."

Wrath looked at him, then shrugged and smirked at him. "Well, you're not having any of mine."

Envy smirked back at him; revealing his normal sized canines, and said, "doesn't matter, I've already had something sweeter."

Wrath's brows furrowed, furious that Envy had found the _good_ candy. Envy smirked and said, "come on, brat, time to go home."

Wrath grumbled and started walking, and Alphonse said, "we should be going home, too, Brother."

Edward mumbled an affirmative, and Alphonse walked to catch up to Wrath; wanting to compare the amount of candy they had recieved.

Edward looked at Envy and blushed slightly, before starting to walk ahead. The blush didn't go unnoticed; as Envy sneaked up behind Edward and said, "tonight was fun, but that was just the beginning. Until the next full moon, my prey." Envy ended the possessive statement with a dominant lick to Edward's neck, before walking ahead to go home with Wrath. Edward stood there, running the words over in his head; wondering what the next full moon would bring.

"Until the next full moon…my predator."

* * *

**A/N:**GAH! IT'S DONE! 18 pages o.o in 3 DAYS! That's the last time I leave myself such little time to write. I'm so happy I've finally finished it.

So, please review and tell me what you think =)

And, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
